


Almighty

by CatHeights



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby always wanted to feel this almighty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almighty

Keller begged, one hand yanking at scratchy sheets while his muscles tried to urge movement, but Toby remained still. He was in control.

Harsh lines of sweat cut a path down Keller's face and want, so strong, burned away any coherence in his gaze. It looked almost painful to want that much.

Maybe it was supposed to hurt, Toby thought. Desire and pain weren't as separate as one would think. They blurred into each other, and that wasn't necessarily bad – it was powerful.

"Fuck…come on, please." Keller whispered the words through gritted teeth, as he pressed a foot against Toby trying to push him in further.

He was being cruel keeping Keller on the edge like this, his cock barely pressed against Keller's opening, but he couldn't help it. He'd never felt like this, so goddamn strong, almost almighty.

No one had ever wanted him like Keller did, and he'd never wanted anyone like this, so much that the want seeped into everything he touched, everything he did. It was overwhelming. It was incredible. Toby always wanted to feel this almighty, but he knew it wouldn't last. The feeling was fleeting, which meant his masochistic streak tried to hold on anyway.

"Toby." Keller's voice cracked, and Toby heard both ache and warning in his tone.

Not only was he being cruel, he was being stupid. A nosy hack could come by at any moment and break them up. Time wasn't an ally.

Slowly he pushed inside Keller, his cock sliding into tight warmth. Keller clenched around him, and Toby groaned, biting his lip to cut off the sound. What the hell had he been waiting for? This felt good, damn good.

He pressed forward and placed a kiss against Keller's hot skin, tongue tracing an apology. Then he began to move in the way Keller liked – fast and hard. Their fingers tangled together as he quickened the pace.

Toby felt sweat pouring down his cheek and the heat of Keller's gasps gusting across his skin. His body fit into Chris's so perfectly, so right. He thought about reaching between them to jerk Keller off, but he didn't want to chance breaking their rhythm. It was always hard to get the angle right in such a small space, but this time, he knew he had it perfectly. He could feel it in the way Keller's body responded to each thrust and hear it in the breathy way Keller kept whispering his name.

A second later, warmth splattered against his stomach. Keller had been closer than he'd thought. Toby let go, making ragged thrusts as his cock pulsed. He was soaring and falling, and completely free. Almighty.

Nothing lasts. Eventually, the orgasm faded and exhaustion started to work its way through his limbs. He sighed as he pulled out of Keller.

Toby moved to slide out of the bunk and find something to clean them both off, but Keller tugged him back down and kissed him, slow deep kisses that made Toby think Keller understood what they shared far more than he did. Which was an insane thought, because how could Chris know? Except when did rational thought have anything to do with Chris Keller? All he had was what he felt, his instinct, and maybe that's how Keller seemed to get it more than he did. This connection wasn't about knowing, it was about instinct.

Or maybe this was all just crap his overactive mind liked to spew. A smirk twisted Toby's mouth as he placed a kiss on Keller's throat, feeling the pulse beat beneath his lips.

"Chris," he whispered and paused. Toby wasn't sure what he wanted to say. How could he express what he was feeling? Did he even want to express it? Perhaps it would be better to say nothing for once. He mouthed another kiss against Keller's throat and felt Keller chuckle.

"What?" Toby asked pushing himself up to look at Chris.

"Ya know, you take a long time to get started, but once you do, you're fucking incredible."

Toby laughed. "Patience is definitely not one of your strengths."

"Hey, I can be very patient."

Yes, he could.

"I just don't consider it a virtue," Keller said. He chuckled again, and Toby felt the warmth of that laughter easing the tension that always lurked within him.

As Keller pulled the sheet up over them, Toby closed his eyes, not giving a damn about being sticky. You had to take advantage of moments like this one, enjoy every second. Keller's hand massaged the back of his neck, and Toby felt contentment flood through him.

Which was better, this feeling of calm so rare these last few years, or that feeling of being almighty, like Keller was? It was hard to say which Keller-inspired feelings he liked the most, far easier to categorize those he liked the least. One thing Toby did know, though, was he'd never felt life so intensely before. He doubted he ever would again.


End file.
